MLP Fanfic - The End, It Shall Be (part 1) (sadficdark)
by mikehughes2006
Summary: Twilight and her friends find a giant asteroid heading to not just Ponyville, but Equestria and the whole planet itself!


**MLP - The End, It Shall Be (part 1) (sadfic)**

**Written By EthanDaBrony**

**P.s, this is my first fanfic and considering I'm only 10, you might not know what I mean xD**

**I was hoping scribbler would read this!**

**Chapter 1 - The Trough **

**It was day when Twilight Sparkle just got out of bed. She was worried that she might have not wrote her letter to Princes Celestia, (as per usual) So she double checked just to be completely sure. *BOOM* Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here? That is the last time you'll be shattering my castle down! I just doesn't end up like my Library! Oops! Sorry Twilight… Ugh, ok… Twilight replied. Erm, I have something for you to know… what? Rainbow Dash said. As you may or may not know, our planet is under attack. WHAT?! AWESOME! How could you say that? MONSTERS, EXPLOSINS, IT ALL FITS IN! Rainbow Dash said loudly. Because, it's not exactly a living thing… what do you mean? Rainbow replied. It's a meteor so massive and powerful, it has the strength to wipe out the entire pony race. WHAt?! That's impossible… Read this book then, Twilight spoke. Me, read? Yes… Fine, Rainbow grinned. Ehem… In 2015, there was a race very different to ours, and we know them as, "Humans" These creatures used to live way before we were alive. But their species was very intelligent but a totally different species. In the year 5,000,000,000, the human race was wiped out by an asteroid. Just like some other species. And was never to be seen again, some actually live to this day who survived the attack and re-populated. Ugh… THANK CELESTIA IT'S OVER! So did you learn anything/ I guess… Rainbow Dash replied. But you where joking about our race being wiped out, weren't you? I'm afraid no… A tear dropped from Rainbow Dash's eye when she heard what Twilight said. But… what about Scootaloo and other ponies? They will be deported to another planet, why this planet would be over populated if there where billions of ponies there so 99 people have chosen to stay for other ponies, including me and the rest of our friends. Princes Celestia has given them an award for being brave enough to risk their own lives for the good of ever pony. On the other hoof, more people need to stay. I'm not saying you have to stay here, but it is your choice… what do you choose? I-I-I… Rainbow Dash couldn't get her words out of her mouth. I don't know… but is there any other ponies I know who are staying… who? Scootaloo… why Scootaloo? Why?! Rainbow sobbed. I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but life goes on. But why Scootaloo? Rainbow cried. I'm afraid so…**

**I'm sorry Rainbow Dash… Can you send our friends over… Of course… Twilight replied. Rainbow Dash crawled in a ball, waiting to be destroyed by a massive asteroid.**

**Twelve O'clock.**

**At around this time, Twilight did a town hall gathering on the ponies who will stay and sacrifice their own lives. Thankyou all for coming, but I would like to say a big thank you to the not just 99, but 100 ponies who have came here today, staying here for the good of us all.**

**Everypony cheered at the 100 ponies and applauded them for their braveness. Thankyou! One pony said. You're the best! Another pony said. Everyone was there. The mare, even the wonder bolts to celebrate the hero's. These are the real hero's, as much as I am staying here myself, I am proud to call these ponies amazing. Everpony screamed but also cried. Ponies split up from their families and half where fillies! It was indeed a sad day for all.**

**Two days before The End **

**Nine Past 5**

**There where ponies outside of Ponyville and other places. Fire in the street, blood from other ponies, riots and more. Celestia couldn't handle all of it. She had to spread the message to say that everything would be ok, even though it wouldn't. She called the main 6 to come.**

**Twilight, you and your friends must calm everypony down. Why? There getting deported to a different planet anyway, that's the the thing… there not… what do you mean? There was no way to get off the planet… We just said that so everyone would calm down. I hope you all understand. But, ponies need to know! Fluttershy said. I'm afraid if we told them, the riots would just get more out of hoof. So, I'm afraid there are no more options…**

**Chapter 2 - The Last Stand **

**1 day before The End**

**It had came clear to everypony that no pony is going to make this out alive. There had been no word from the Princesses, nor The royal guards. **

**With only a few hours left on Equestria, ponies cried, tears drained down The Cutie Mark Crusaders face. Everpony in shock. Fluttershy said, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend, Twilight, Rainbow Dash said. I'm sorry for all them times I crashed into everything, I'M A TERRIBLE FRIEND! Rainbow Dash, is this the end? Scootaloo asked? It isn't the end Scootaloo, It's never the end… **

**Then nothing…**


End file.
